


A short story about Batman

by peggy423



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy423/pseuds/peggy423
Summary: This is a in class writing about a hero that I like. Naturally, I chose Batman. The plot is simple, a usual day of batman. I don't plan on doing anything with this piece for this is just for my own enjoyment.





	A short story about Batman

The last sliver of dawn disappeared behind the horizon, as sunlight retreats, darkness fell upon Gotham. Out on the crowded streets, people are like schools of fish being hunted by a predator, they dispersed and rushed home. With less people, a strange and discomforting silence enveloped the entire city. Suddenly, a rustling of footsteps broke the silence, out from the darkness, monsters came out to play.  


Bruce Wayne is feeling exceptionally weary tonight. Meetings and business discussions took up his entire morning and afternoon. The moment he entered the Wayne Tower, he was greeted by the news that Wayne enterprise lost a great deal of money due to a stock failure. He knew he was in for a long day as he opened the door to the conference room and was greeted by the most unwelcoming sight: A room packed with high seated employees seating across the big wooden desk, agitated and blubbering. In the far end of the desk, sat Regina Zellerbach, the Chairwoman of Bruce’s company-a middle aged lady with a stern face and eyes of a hawk. Currently, her lips were pressed tightly together into a thin line. “She looked like she just had lemon for breakfast.” Thought Bruce. With a sign that’s only audible to himself, he sat down.  


By the end of the meeting, most major issues were resolved. As Bruce Wayne walked up to Regina with a cheerful stride and a charming smile to shake her hands, he could have sworn he saw a crack of a smile around the edges of her lips. Still maintaining that charming smile, Bruce walked into the elevator. The moment the doors were closed, his smile turned bitter. He felt uncomfortable and agitated, like a fish that was out of the water for too long. He stared absentmindedly at his reflection from the elevator walls. He is Bruce Wayne, the multi billionaire, the playboy, the successful and handsome bachelor with no parents and a large estate. These are how everyone in Gotham saw him, said about him. The titles that were given to him by tabloids and magazines. The amazed and admiring gazes and mutters that followed him everywhere. He doesn’t mind these titles, or more specifically he doesn’t care. These are only the masks that he wore in broad daylight, a thick layer of protection that hides him from the public eye. Bruce shifted his gaze away from his reflection, the feeling of quiet discomfort is growing stronger by the minute. Right now, there is nothing more important to him in the world than to tear off these masks and breathe freely for once.  


Nighttime at Gotham is as dangerous as it is enchanting. The good folks of Gotham who knew of the dangers that lurked in the shadows returned to their safe and brightly lit homes. Lowlife flourish from the darkness, they despise the light, it is at nighttime that they are at their comfort zone. Under the yellow lamp lights, a few shadows swayed as the weak light struggled to blink. Suddenly, a large bat-shaped shadow appeared from the darkness and loomed over the street. The few shadows down on the street scattered and scurried like mouse hiding from an eagle. They all fear the bat that hunts at midnight. The vigilante that strikes fear into the heart of criminals. Batman flew over the streets of Gotham, flew over the infamous crime alley where Bruce Wayne’s parents were shot. At that time, the news was all over the tabloids. “It was tragic, the poor boy” people had said. They wondered about the fate of this orphaned boy. Little did they knew, it was at this place with that cruel and defining bang, Bruce Wayne’s life ceased to exist, and Batman was born. The impact of his parent’s death was so steep that even after so many years, the last image of his parents falling still serves as a nightmare that haunts him in his sleep. It was at this place that he made a promise to himself to rid Gotham of criminals, to stop one more tragedy from happening.  


Detective James Gordon turned around as a large shadow came down behind him. In front of the detective, the bat signal shined brightly into the sky. Gordon took a step forward and regarded batman. From all his years of working with him, there is rarely an instance where batman wouldn’t show up as the bat signal was lighted. Gordon couldn’t help but to recall the first time he met batman, he understood instantly why the criminals in Gotham feared him. As the years past, his understanding of batman remains relatively shallow, but he felt a kind of bond between them. And maybe, he could even consider him as a friend. “The joker has been rounding up a bunch of people in the east side, an inside source told me that a bomb is planted near the orphanage.” Gordon said worryingly. “Please hurry up, and…take care of yourself batman.” He then added after a slight pause. “Thanks for the information Gordon.” And with that, batman flew into the night. Gordon lit up a cigarette and casted his gaze toward the darkness. Out there somewhere, the dark knight is on the move.


End file.
